Animal Magnetism
Details Slayer *Level 19 Crafting *Level 30 Ranged *Level 35 Woodcutting *The Restless Ghost, Ernest the Chicken and Priest in Peril *'Optional:' **Level 31 Prayer (to make your own Holy symbol) |items = *Mithril axe *5 iron bars *Ghostspeak amulet *20 ectotokens (Bring 4 pots, 4 buckets and 4 bones if you want to get the tokens during the quest.) *Hammer *Holy symbol *Polished buttons *Hard leather |recommended = Recommended: *Amulet of glory (to teleport to Draynor Village) *Games necklace (to teleport to Burthorpe) *Ectophial (if you have done Ghosts Ahoy) *Varrock teleport (if you haven't done Ghosts Ahoy) }} Walkthrough Undead Chickens Items needed for this section:' 20 ecto-tokens '''(Bring 4 pots, 4 buckets and 4 bones if you want to get the tokens during the quest.) and a ghostspeak amulet.'' *Talk to Ava in the west wing of Draynor Manor. You have to search the bookshelf to open a secret door to get to her. *You find out she is the new assistant of the professor at the top of the manor. After talking for a while, she says she will make you something if you get her some things. She will tell you she needs two undead chickens. *Go to the undead chicken farm west of the Ectofuntus with your ghostspeak amulet and ectotokens, and talk to Alice. (Note: If you have completed Ghosts Ahoy, just use your Ectophial to teleport to the Ectofuntus, and walk to the farm from there.) If the player has access to the Fairy rings, code will take you to the eastern side of the Haunted Woods, just south of the farm. *After some conversation with her and her husband (located in the farm, near the undead cows), you will find out he wants to speak to her directly, but she cannot unless you get the Old Crone to make an amulet for the ghost of the farmer so that he can speak to her. The crone is located in a small house on the east side of the Slayer Tower. *After talking to her, she gives you a Crone-made amulet. Give this to Alice's husband, and watch the amusing cutscene involving a fake player character named Cow31337Killer, all typed in 1337 speak. Finally, after Alice's husband has successfully caught some chickens, he will offer to sell them to you. *Buy two chickens from Alice's husband for 20 ectotokens. **To get the ectotokens, read this link. Magnet ''Items needed for this section: 5 iron bars, a hammer and your two undead chickens.'' *Get 5 iron bars and a hammer; head back to Ava, and give her the undead chickens. She will now need a magnet; talk to the witch in the north-west corner of the manor, and give her the 5 iron bars. She will give you a selected bar. She will give you instructions on how to turn the bar into a magnet. *Go to the center of the mine north-east of Rimmington, and use a hammer on the bar while facing north to turn it into a magnet. If you are not facing north, it will not work. *Give the magnet to Ava, and she will tell you her next request. Undead Twigs ''Items needed for the section: Mithril axe, games necklace and a holy symbol. Bring hard leather and polished buttons for the next section.'' Ava will now tell you she needs undead twigs from one of the undead trees around the manor. You will now need to cut one of Draynor's undead trees (not the normal dead trees that you can chop, but the type that attack you as you walk past). *Try cutting an attacking tree; when this fails return to Ava and tell her. She will tell you to go see Turael, as he has been using the Slayer skill to figure out a way to defeat the undead trees. *Talk to Turael in Burthorpe, and he will tell you that he will give you a blessed axe in exchange for a mithril axe and a holy symbol. Supply him with these two things, and he will give you the blessed axe, which can be used to cut the undead trees. *Go back to Draynor Manor, and chop an undead tree with the blessed axe. If successful, you will receive undead twigs. It is possible to fail at this if you do not have the proper Slayer. If you do fail, simply click the tree again until you obtain the undead twigs. *Give Ava the twigs, and she will tell you she has almost completed the invention she is preparing for you, but her notes need translating. Translating the Notes ''Items needed for the section: Hard leather and polished buttons.'' You will now have to translate her research notes. See the picture to find out the combination. To change the colours of the buttons along the bottom, simply click on them. *Once you have ungarbled the notes, talk to Ava, and she will tell you to combine a piece of hard leather and some polished buttons to finish the device. *Combine the ungarbled notes with a piece of hard leather and some polished buttons to create a container (you can obtain polished buttons from the Grand Exchange or by pickpocketing H.A.M. Members). *Give the container to Ava to complete the quest. Reward *1 Quest point *1,000 Crafting, Fletching, and Slayer experience *2,500 Woodcutting experience *Ava's device: Ava's attractor if Ranged level is less than 50 or Ava's accumulator if your Ranged is 50 or higher. **The device generates iron (Attractor) or steel (Accumulator) arrows into your arrow slot, and also randomly attracts items into your inventory, including but not limited to: ***Darts ***Steel throwing knives ***Arrowheads ***Iron ore ***Clockwork mice ***Axes ***Steel arrows ***Nails Note: As of 22 January 2015, Ava's accumulator now picks up all ammo regardless of being trapped behind an object. Category:Quests Category:Animal Magnetism